ArtRites
A artrite é uma inflamação das articulações, a ArtRites é uma promotora independente de concertos! A artrite é uma inflamação das articulações, designação genérica para a dor, rigidez ou deformidade de articulações e estruturas vizinhas aos músculos. Estas alterações causam dores e inchaço da articulação dificultando o seu movimento. A analogia com a doença não é de todo disparatada. Numa altura em que o underground português fervilhava com projectos musicais de elevado interesse e qualidade, Coimbra assistia, impavidamente, enquanto o que de melhor se fazia no país (e não só) lhe passava ao largo. Fartos de showcases de meia hora e de deslocações a cidades vizinhas, três amigos, com a preciosa ajuda de inúmeros outros, decidem pôr mãos à obra. Nasce assim, em Março de 2008, a ArtRites, algo semelhante a uma promotora de concertos independente, que se junta à meia dúzia de pessoas (ou grupos) que, com pouco ou nenhum apoio, se esforçam por mostrar a Coimbra o que se vai fazendo no panorama musical alternativo. Com os primeiros contactos, as primeiras portas na cara. Numa cidade em que não há salas adequadas (ou equipadas) para concertos de pequena dimensão resta-lhes a boa vontade de uma meia dúzia de espaços que ao longo do tempo se mostraram receptivos. Quatro anos volvidos, orgulhamo-nos de ter trabalhado com: ABR 2008 Riding Pânico + Hanging by a Name @ Xuven, Coimbra MAI 2009 Men Eater + Löbo + Catacombe @ Via Latina, Coimbra JUN 2009 Adorno + Dérive + Bigorna @ Via Latina, Coimbra SET 2009 Kayo Dot USA + Alice in Wonderland Syndrome @ CITAC, Coimbra SET 2009 Bernays Propaganda MK + Mindweep @ Via Latina, Coimbra OUT 2009 Soundscapes #1 :Aspen + Löbo + Alice in Wonderland Syndrome @ Via Latina, Coimbra OUT 2009 Soundscapes #1 :The Allstar Project + Katabatic + La Flag @ Via Latina, Coimbra DEZ 2009 Sam Alone & The Grave Diggers + Sentience @ Via Latina, Coimbra JAN 2010 Hanging by a Name + Mindweep @ Via Latina, Coimbra Cogwheel Records JAN 2010 Löbo + Throes @ Via Latina, Coimbra MAR 2010 Black Bombaim + Lululemon + Dérive @ Via Latina, Coimbra MAR 2010 Eternal Tango LUX + Hills Have Eyes + Solid @ Via Latina, Coimbra MTC Booking MAR 2010 Rock no Monte 2010: Men Eater + Tales for the Unspoken + Les Porn Groove + Dollar Llama + Dérive @ Montinho, Cantanhede ACRM MAR 2010 Rock no Monte 2010: D-66 UK + Time Bomb + La Flag + Mindweep + ManInFeast + Voodoo Jimbo @ Montinho, Cantanhede ACRM MAI 2010 Katabatic + Asneira @ TEUC, Coimbra NOV 2010 Men Eater + Wild Tiger Affair @ States Club, Coimbra FEV 2011 Hills Have Eyes + Sons of Misfortune + This is Mafia @ States Club, Coimbra Dureza Live FEV 2011 Katabatic + dérive @ CITAC, Coimbra MAR 2011 Rock no Monte 2011: The Glockenwise + Larkin + Aspen + Botswana @ Montinho, Cantanhede ACRM MAR 2011 Rock no Monte 2011: Devil in Me + The Amazing Flying Pony + Sons of Misfortune + Wild Tiger Affair @ Montinho, Cantanhede ACRM MAR 2011 We Are The Damned + Before The Torn + Golden Heart @ States Club, Coimbra Oh Damn! Productions ABR 2011 Notorious Hi-Fi Killers UK @ PopFresh, Coimbra Paços da República dos Kágados MAI 2011 Midnight Priest + Legion of the Sadists @ States Club, Coimbra MAI 2011 Bernays Propaganda MK + XAXAXA MK @ Pop Fresh, Coimbra Paços da República dos Kágados JUN 2011 Men Eater + Lifedeceiver @ States Club, Coimbra SET 2011 Rock'Art Bairrada 2011 Palco ArtRites: Men Eater + My Cubic Emotion + Wild Tiger Affair A Velha Mecanica @ Anadia NOV 2011 My Cubic Emotion + Full Damage + Cavemen @ States Club, Coimbra Dureza Live DEZ 2011 Aspen + Throes + The Shine + Tren Go! Sound System @ States Club, Coimbra Lovers&Lollypops MAR 2012 Rock no Monte 2012: Men Eater + Riding Pânico + A Velha Mecanica + Cavemen @ Montinho, Cantanhede ACRM MAR 2012 Rock no Monte 2012: Black Bombaim + Mr. Miyagi + ALTO! + Equations @ Montinho, Cantanhede ACRM MAR 2012 The Glockenwise + ALTO! + 3 Horses @ States Club, Coimbra Lovers&Lollypops Categoria:Promotoras